The Sex Talk
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: Shippo is curious on a bunch of things after seeing who else but Kagome and Inuyasha doing the do.


The Sex Talk

Disclaimer: I own a book a TV and a foot...that's about it

Shippo was playing as usual when he noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were missing. He got up and went to Sango to ask where they went.

"Sango?" Shippo asked in his cute voice. "Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Uh...They went on a walk, don't worry they'll be back" Sango said with a slight blush on her face. Shippo knew she was lying but simply said, "Ok" and walked off. When Sango wasn't looking Shippo decided to go look for Kagome and Inuyasha. 'Where are they' he thought as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Shippo seemed to be walking forever until he heard a noise.

"I know that voice its Kagome...and she sounds like she's hurt!" Shippo ran as fast as he could. He came to a clearing where he saw something that would haunt his mind forever. 'OH MY GODS INUYASHAS ATTACKING KAGOME...AND WHY ARE THEY NAKED?' Shippo thought as he quickly came to his senses. ' I have to save her from that...that beast!' With out a second thought Shippo quickly did FOX FIRE. Inuyasha was knocked off Kagome but wasn't hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inuyasha quickly got up forgetting he was completely naked.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she tried to cover her naked body. Shippo just stared at Inuyasha in "Awe". Inuyasha finally realized he was naked and grabbed his kimono. There was only one thought in little Shippo's mind...'How come mine isn't that big?' Kagome knocked him out of thought. She walked over to him, fully dressed now and asked him what he was doing here.

"You guys just left and Sango was acting weird so I went off to find you and I saw Inuyasha attacking you so I did my Fox Fire to save you" Shippo said. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Shippo, Inuyasha wasn't attacking me," Kagome said.

"But...He was on top of you!" Shippo stated.

"hehehe yes he was but he wasn't hurting me." Kagome said

"But you were making noises like you were hurting" Shippo replied

"hehe Shippo I think you need the talk now." Kagome said.

"The talk?" Shippo questioned. Kagome told Shippo to wait there as she walked over to Inuyasha and started to whisper something in his cute little fuzzy ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"IT WOULD HELP TO LEARN FROM A MAN NOT A WOMEN I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU GUYS GO THROUGH NOW YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO HIM WHAT WE WERE DOING OR YOUR GOING TO BE "S" UNTIL YOU REACH HELL YOU GOT THAT!" Kagome yelled back with fire in her eyes scaring the shit out of Inuyasha.

"Yes mam" He replied. She nodded her head and walked over to Shippo who was sadly still confused.

"Shippo...Inuyasha is going to explain what me and him were doing. I'll come back to check on you guys in a little bit." Kagome said giving Shippo a hug. She turned back and blew a kiss at Inuyasha and turned on her heels and left. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha stayed quite.

"...well?" Shippo asked

"Well what?" Inuyasha said

"Aren't you going to tell me what you two were doing?" Shippo said.

"Fine! Shippo...what Kagome and I were doing was...well...uh...It's called... Mating." Inuyasha had a hard time saying it. Shippo looked at him with confusion.

"Mating?" Shippo asked.

"yes Shippo mating" Inuyasha grunted as he stood up.

"Well wait what is it?" Shippo said.

"Its hard to explain" Inuyasha said

"Well try you dummy" Shippo said before getting hit in the head but Inuyasha.

"Look I'll try to explain it so that you can understand you little pest." Inuyasha said, sitting back down. "Alright look...uh...every girl has a ...um...garden YEAH...yea and uhhhhh and they all need a big hose to water it with...yea yea because you see the girl ummm have a seed that needs to be watered by the hose to make s flower." Inuyasha said making a stupid face.

"Umm...I think I got it, Ok ...Kagome has a garden and needs your hose to water her seed to make a flower?" Shippo said.

"...uh er well yea" Inuyasha said.

"Wow Inuyasha..." Shippo said

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have a big hose!" Shippo said

the end

Please Review!

Buki


End file.
